


The Rick Dalton Sea Otter Conservation Project

by wildglitterwolf



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Aquariums, Birthday Fluff, Earth Day, Environmental Awareness I guess??, M/M, Picnics, Sea Otters, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/pseuds/wildglitterwolf
Summary: Back in 1967, Rick was in a career damaging movie calledSalty, the Talking Sea Otter. Yet despite that, he learned to really care about about the ecosystem off the California coast. So when the first Earth Day is announced in 1970, someone off the film’s crew has a proposal for him. Meanwhile, Cliff is just trying to give him a nice birthday that happens to be the same day.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Rick Dalton Sea Otter Conservation Project

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me a week ago Rick’s supposed birthday is on Earth Day. And seeing as I just watched three Leo ‘save the environment’ docs, I almost wonder if that was on purpose. Also, if you google Rick’s filmography, _Salty, the Talking Sea Otter_ is listed and the fact that there is zero mention of it in OUATIH is a crime Tarantino needs to fix ASAP. So yeah, all these things came together and produced whatever the hell this is.

**January 28, 1969**

“Fuck, Cliff. Come over here. Fucking hell.”

“Mmm?” Cliff’s in the kitchen licking the ice cream off his spoon as he puts the carton away in the freezer. “What’s up?”

“Th-there’s been an-an oil spill near Santa Barbara. Nearly three m-m-million gallons. Fuck. All… all those poor an-animals…”

Cliff could see Rick was visibly shaking when he came over to give him his bowl of ice cream. He knew why. A few years ago, he’d done a picture with Universal called _Salty, The Talking Sea Otter_. And while that film alone might have single handedly destroyed Rick’s career with a widely scrutinized performance, his time working with the sea otters and learning about marine life made him deeply care about environmental issues. Plus, with those faces and the way they groomed themselves with their fat paws, Cliff was almost jealous at how quickly Rick’s heart melted over those otters. Almost.

“That sucks.”

“That sucks? _That sucks??_ Jesus, Cliff. Do know how many animals probably died?”

“A lot.”

“Fucking hell, Cliff! Don’t you even care??” 

The tears were brimming. Cliff knew he was on dangerous ground. “I can’t do anything, man. I can’t save them for you. But I care because you do, and I can see this is important to you. When do you start shooting _Lancer_?”

“Uh. Two weeks? The n-ninth, I think.”

“Right. Then how about we take a quick road trip to Santa Barbara and see what we can do, how about that?”

Rick just nods as he looks back at the television, tears slowly slipping down his cheek as he watches the horrifying images. “There probably isn’t much we can do. I-I-I just feel like I n-need to be there.”

“Well I hear Santa Barbara is nice, I’m sure we can make it not a total loss.”

Rick huffs, knowing what Cliff is hinting at and knowing full well this was not the time to be thinking about a romantic getaway. But then again, with the stress between this environmental crisis and Rick’s career in its own metaphorical oil spill, honest to good time alone with Cliff away from everything just might be what he needs.

—-

**January 28, 1970**

Well. A lot of shit managed to happen in a year. Rick cranked out several movies in six months in Italy, got married, nearly got murdered, almost lost Cliff, got divorced, suddenly got _Bounty Law_ level famous again off all the fucking murderous hippie press, and was in talks to star in a Polanski hopefully in the next few months. Talk about a fucking year.

And with his resurgence in the public eye and the anniversary of the Santa Barbara oil spill approachIng, Rick felt he could do some good with his refound fame. January 28th was celebrated as Environmental Rights Day, and although he wasn’t asked to speak at an event in Santa Barbara, he still thought it was important to lend his voice to media interviews surrounding the event.

Cliff, of course, was still a nobody. Sure, he did the majority of the damage to the hippies and all Rick did was swoop in for the glory shot just like in their work relationship. But honestly. Cliff was more than happy for Rick to get the spotlight as it was less of a chance for his ‘wife murdering’ narrative to resurface.

The event was held on UC Santa Barbara’s campus which was right on the beach. Cliff went for a stroll while Rick was swallowed up by the press as no one would be interested in his opinion. And with how passionate he’s seen Rick be the past couple weeks doing his research, Cliff figured he won’t be needed as much to validate him. But he made sure not to stay away too long, and after about half an hour of shell collecting and stuffing them in his pockets, he made his way back towards the crowd.

“Cliff! Cliff! Look who I ran into! You remember Barbara? From _Salty_?”

Rick came running towards Cliff with a redhead in tow. Yeah, Cliff remembered Barbara alright. He remembered a couple nights with her, in fact. Rick was oblivious about it the whole time, just like he was oblivious until only recently that Cliff felt about him as more than just a friend. But Cliff has to admit, the obliviousness was kinda endearing in a dumb way.

“Hey, Babs. Funny meeting you in Santa Barbara.”

Barbara rolls her eyes. “Be more original, Cliff. I’ve only gotten a dozen other name jokes tonight.”

“Ah, well. Can’t blame me for trying. How those otters doin’? This guy keeps telling me how he misses Sandy.”

“Oh yeah, Cliff! Barbara was telling me Sandy had a pup recently. Named him ‘Dalton’ after me!”

“Well it only seemed appropriate. She really took a liking to you, Rick. Almost more than her handlers.”

“This son of a bitch really liked working with her. And I thought actors were supposed to avoid working with children and animals.”

Rick blushes. It was a but unusual, yeah, but he didn’t have to worry about acting against Sandy and her judging his performance. Although, he did remember reviews of the film saying in several different ways how he was out acted by an otter and she would have a better film career than him. Fuck. This was the worst time to recall those.

“Hey, Cliff, I-I think we should start heading back to LA. Get home and-and relax some before bed.”

Barbara cocks an eyebrow at this. “You two live together?”

“What? N-n-no, he… he…”

“I’m his chauffeur. Too many DUIs, lost his license. He needs me to function.”

“I was going to say. Besides, I thought you were married, Rick? At least that’s what I read in the papers after I read about the hippie attack.”

“She didn’t want to stay around no more after that so I let her off the hook. We’re still friends but it’s been hard. Cliff keeps me company.”

“Uh-huh.” Barbara looked like she clearly wasn’t buying it.

“Well, Babs. Shame we can’t stay longer. Maybe we could get better acquainted again next time seeing as I’m still single.”

“Are you though?”

Cliff laughs. “Shit, is it that obvious?”

“Was obvious. I could tell even on set.”

“Excuse me. What are we talking about?” Rick asks, looking confused and annoyed at being let out of the conversation and secret these two seemed to share.

“You’re adorable when you’re oblivious, you know that?” Cliff laughs and squeezes Rick’s hand. “Yeah, we’re together.”

Rick turned pale as a ghost thinking he just let out the most well kept secret. “Huh?? N-n-no we aren’t! I-I-I have no idea wh-“

“Rick, it’s okay. I kinda figured it out long ago during _Salty_.”

“Wait, how? We haven’t even said anything until this past year!”

“I’ll say it again, Rick. You’re adorable when you’re oblivious.”

——

**March 17, 1970**

“Kiss meh, Cliff. I’m Eye-reeeeesh.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“Shhh shhhhh. Wanna know what I think I might beee?”

“American?”

“Eee-tal-eee-onnn.”

“Well that would explain why you nearly ate the country out of all their pasta.”

The phone rang, and Cliff was trapped underneath a very tipsy Rick Dalton straddling his lap and being way more affectionate than a sober Rick Dalton would dare be seen doing. Not that Cliff was Rick’s secretary and should be taking his calls but seeing how the only people to call here that weren’t Cliff were industry people, it was better the least drunk of the two does it.

“You gonna get off so I can answer?”

“No, I don’t wanna.” 

Rick goes back to nuzzling and getting rather handsy, and as much as Cliff would absolutely love for this to continue he knows they might regret it later. He carefully and quickly flips Rick off him and leaps over to the phone before Rick even realizes what happens.

“Hello? Oh hey, Babs… Yeah, it’s Cliff.”

Cliff caught out of the corner of his eye how fast Rick shot up at the mention of her name and decides to drag this on a bit to make him jealous. “Yeah, I’m over here with him… We were making out, how did you? [ _What are you talking about? I didn’t ask if you were._ ] Yeah, he’s a decent kisser. Not as good as you, tho. [ _Are you messing with him? That’s not nice, Cliff._ ] Thank you, our time together was nice. [ _If he kills me my murder is on you._ ] Oh hey, looks like he’s coming over to talk to you [ _CLIFF!!!_ ] here ya go…”

Rick had marched all the way over, a growl escaping his throat as he snatches the phone from Cliff’s hand. “Babs!?! Can I call you Babs even though I haven’t slept with you? Listen here, he-he-he’s not interested, alright?? We already got a good thing going here and I… the fuck you laughing at, Cliff?”

“Oh, nothing. You’re just cute when you’re jealous.” Cliff leans in and kisses his forehead and talks into the speaker. “Sorry to do that to you, Babs, but you really should see him when he gets like this. It’s adorable when he’s flustered.”

[ _Fuck off, Cliff. Rick, he was just teasing you to get a reaction, I wasn’t calling for him._ ] 

Rick narrows his eyes at Cliff and gives him the finger as he tries to apologise profusely to Barbara. Cliff meanwhile is giggling as he heads into the kitchen and gets a couple more beers and some shamrock shaped cookies. This was a weird holiday but he and Rick aren’t going to pass up an excuse to drink and indulge in everything green.

“I… shit, Barbara, I-I’m honored! Truly! When you want me up there? … April 22nd? Oh that’s… that’s when they decided this Earth Day is gonna be, huh? Oh, alright. No, no, I got no plans that day don’t you worry, I’ll be there. Thanks again and, uh, s-sorry about earlier. Alright, you take care now, alright? See you then, bye.”

Cliff is already by Rick's side to hand him his beer as soon as he hung up. “The 22nd? You didn’t tell her-“

“No.”

“Why not? A guy only turns 40 once.”

“Shit, don’t remind me,” Rick groans as he takes his beer and pops it open. “Besides, you ain’t had any plans set up, right?”

“Nah, too early for me to think that far ahead.”

“Alright. Then set your plans to join me in Monterey that day for this Earth Day thing. G-guess what Barbara’s crew is setting up for me!”

“A charity to recover the mental trauma from the _Salty_ reviews?”

“Fuck you, but no. I-It’s a charity but it’s gonna be to help save sea otters: the Rick Dalton Sea Otter Conservation Project.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“Well now I gotta make… m-make a speech, shit. Thought they’d use it as their big Earth Day contribution or whatever.”

“Well, think about that tomorrow. Because right now I’m starting to feel like I’m Irish myself… and you’re-“

“OUCH! YOU PINCHED ME, YOU FUCK!”

“-not wearing green.”

—-  
**April 22, 1970**

Rick stirred in bed once he realized his heat source was gone. The sound of the shower softly going in the background slowly filled his ears which was strange because he could never hear Cliff showering before… 

_Wait._

Rick cracks an eye open and groans when he realizes he’s in a hotel room and was just a few hours away from his speech. Man, he was gonna fuck this up.

After mindlessly flopping his hand around on the bedside table for his speech he spent the last month researching for, he scoots himself upright, lights a cigarette, and starts reading it over aloud to himself. He’s too absorbed in trying to say everything that he never hears the bathroom door open or see Cliff walk up to him in just his towel.

“Happy birthday, handsome.”

“Yeah yeah, I got more important matters at the moment, Cliff.”

Cliff smirks and takes Rick’s cigarette to get his attention, and before Rick can protest, he’s already got his other hand around the back of Rick’s neck pulling him in for a deep kiss until Cliff feels Rick going slack. He slowly breaks them apart and rests their foreheads together, his thumb lazily circling Rick’s cheek. “I said, happy birthday, handsome.”

“Th-th-th-thanks?”

“You’re questioning your birthday or that you’re handsome?”

Rick’s cheeks were flushed but with an annoyed look, he takes his cigarette back and goes back to his speech. “No time to fool around, Cliff. I-I-I gotta finish rehearsing. Go get us breakfast or-or something.”

“Right…” Cliff doesn’t have the curtesy to change in the bathroom and just just drops his towel and rummages through his duffel bag for the nicest and cleanest pair of jeans and shirt he owns. “You need me to iron your suit?”

“You’re not tricking me to look up, I fucking know what you’re try to pull.”

“Rick,” Cliff says in the same kind of firm voice he uses with Brandy. “I need to know if it needs ironing.”

“... Yes. I-I need it ironed.”

“Alright.”

Cliff finishes getting dressed and tosses the towel in the bathtub before heading downstairs for the usual breakfast offerings. He spreads cream cheese on a couple bagels and grabs the last doughnut, puts an apple and banana in his pockets, and pours a couple cups of coffee and takes his balancing act back upstairs, knocking on the door with his foot.

“Fucking forgot the key, huh?”

“Yeah.”

He didn’t. He was just too lazy to set everything down and pull it out of his back pocket. Plus he wanted to-

“Cliff!!” Rick whispers harshly after Cliff gives him a quick kiss and heads inside. “You c-can’t j-just do that!”

“Oh, but I can and I did. Here, it’s your birthday so you can have the doughnut. You want the apple or banana.”

“I-I don’t trust you with a fucking banana.”

“Fair enough.”

Rick climbs back into bed and continues reading his speech while Cliff serves him his breakfast.

“Enjoy, your highness.”

“I’d tell you to fuck off but I need you to iron my damn suit.”

“Imagine if I didn’t remind you…” Cliff takes a bite of his bagel and starts on pulling the ironing board out of the closet and letting the iron heat up. He finishes off his bagel, brushes his hands clean of seeds over the sink, and starts getting to work. “So tell me some interesting parts of your speech.”

“Well. We need sea otters to protect kelp beds an-and they do that by eating things that eat kelp like sea urchins.”

“And why is kelp important?”

“Because they are an important part of the ecosystem to provide food and shelter for fish and other organisms.”

“So they are little defenders of the sea.”

“Yeah, sure…” Rick looks back down at his speech. “The southern sea otters are only found in California, th-thats what Sandy is, and there were only about 50 in 1938.”

“And why’s that?”

“Fur traders. Used to be 16,000 otters.”

Cliff lets out a long whistle as he finishes up Rick’s suit jacket and gets started on the pants. “A wonder they didn’t go extinct.”

“Well the population is going up but it’s still not that big.”

“And that’s what you hope to do with the… whatcha calling it again?”

“The Rick Dalton Sea Otter Conservation Project.”

Cliff stops ironing and thinks on the acronym for that. “... Arr… Dee… SOC-Pee? Rick Dalton SOC-Pee?”

“Fuck, Cliff, don’t let my pants burn.”

—

Cliff watched from the wings of the auditorium as Rick gave his speech. He started off sounding nervous but he started getting more sure of himself the more passionate he got, which Cliff found extremely endearing. Then the “surprise” guest of Sandy came out as the _Salty_ reunion got a large “Aww” out of the crowd; Cliff had a sneaky suspicion these people only saw that movie because their kids dragged them to it.

“Hey, Cliff.” 

“Hey, Babs, not out there with Sandy, huh?”

“She’s retired, we’re not dealing with her for film training anymore. Did so right after she had her pup.”

“Right… ‘Dalton’. Was that your idea?”

“Rick’s, actually. Joked about it on set once and we remembered.”

Cliff shakes his head and chuckles softly. “Well, if he ain’t having kids to carry on his name then at least he’s got a fuzz ball to.”

“Why don’t you take him to meet him. Here, I was going to give these to him in person but I gotta get going… got another Earth Day event to attend with some of the animals we do train.” Barbara rummages around in her purse and pulls out a couple tickets to the aquarium. “From the staff there hoping Rick Dalton and his wife will make an appearance.”

“Uh, Babs, they know he and Francesca divorced, right?”

“Yeah, that’s just what I call you. Take him on a proper date, alright? Lord knows you should of back then.”

—-

Seeing as Rick was the guest of honor, they didn’t clear out of there until past noon when most of the media finally left. Cliff was glad to see Rick was in such good spirits; that means any interviews he had must have gone well. 

“So guess what Babs gave me?”

“Shit, I didn’t get to say ‘hi’ to her.”

“Well she had to head to another event. But she told us to go visit your son.”

Rick scrunches his face up trying to make sense of what Cliff was saying. “My s-son? Fucking hell, don’t tell me Francesca has been pregnant this whole time and never told me!”

“Nah, nah. Your otter son at the aquarium. Dalton. Gave us two tickets, told me to take you on a nice date so that’s what I’m gonna do after we get back to the hotel and you change out of your suit. Want some burgers or a milkshake real quick for lunch? You’re the birthday boy.”

“Uh, sure, uh, okay.”

Cliff waits in the car at the hotel while Rick goes up to change, coming down in his all black outfit and purple ascot he got in Italy; an outfit Cliff had a hand in picking out so Rick knew he’d approve. He drives them through a McDonald’s real quick, joking that maybe Rick should get a couple Filet-O-Fish as a treat for his ‘son’. Rick replied that he wouldn’t be cleaning up tartar sauce all over his ‘son’’s face. Well if Rick was alright being in on this dumb conversation than he really must be in a good mood. And fuck, was Rick the most beautiful person in the world to Cliff when he was happy.

“It’s late in the afternoon. Might not have time to see everything as we need to be out of here by five.”

“Reservations somewhere I take it?”

“Can’t say.”

Yeah, it’s fucking reservations. Rick knew Cliff wasn’t that great at keeping a secret. “That’s alright, we can just see the otters. I’ve been around enough fucking people today. Fuck, can we just ask if they can let me in back to avoid people?”

“Now, Rick. I was told to take you on a nice date and that’s what I’m gonna do, and I don’t think the staff are invited on it.”

“Pfft. Fine.”

After waiting in line to get in like regular people, Rick realized he really didn’t need the special treatment. In fact, he couldn’t believe he wanted it when it could just be him and Cliff, being a normal couple. As normal as a couple could without any public displays of affections, that is. But the look in Cliff’s eyes said it all, and Rick kicks himself everyday that he didn’t realize what that look he’s seen all these years meant. He only hoped Cliff could tell he felt the same.

“There’s the otters. Let’s try to figure out which one’s your boy.”

“I-I-I was told he was just starting to be on his own so probably one of the younger ones, I’m guessing.” Rick looks around at all of the ones under the water; they all looked like full grown adults playing with each other. Then he finally looks up above the water line and sees a younger pup on a rock looking longingly at the others. “Shit. I got a feeling that’s him.”

“Because his only friend is the one who takes care of him? Yeah, takes after his dad alright.”

Rick growls under his breath and goes to find the otter exhibit attendant before returning to Cliff. “Yup. That’s him alright. Fuck.”

“Why don’t you go get his attention. Maybe his mom told him about you.”

“He ain’t gonna know what I look like.”

“Worth a shot.”

Rick gets as close as he can along the glass to where the rock is. The sign said not to knock the glass so he just tries to wave to get his attention. He can hear Cliff giggling behind him and is about to tell him to knock it off when Dalton raises his head to look over at the strange creature waving about at him. It was enough to peak his curiosity for him to slip off the rock and swim up against the glass where Rick was.

“Oh. Oh my god. It’s worked! Cliff, look! It’s my son! Hey D-Dalton! You’re n-named after me. I know your mama, Sandy. She’s the best girl I’ve worked with.”

The otter couldn’t understand what Rick was saying, but it excited him enough to want to dive down a bit to really get at Rick’s level.

“You’re like some otter whisperer, man.”

“Shh, I’m having a father-son moment.”

“Well I’m gonna use the can, I’ll be back.”

Cliff slipped off towards the bathroom but double backed over to the giftshop, quickly looking for the last thing he needed for Rick’s birthday gift. He finds an otter keychain made to look like it’s on a slice of a tree, pays for it, and rushes back. Clearly Rick didn’t notice how long he was gone as he was still interacting with Dalton enough that a small crowd had formed around him and made it impossible to get back over to him anyways. Finally Dalton was worn out enough and went back to his rock to take a nap.

“Have fun, dad?”

“Ah yeah, he’s a sweet boy. Hope he tells his mom about me.”

“Well we better get going, I gotta make a stop before dinner.”

“You sure the restaurant can’t wait a bit.”

“Nope. Gotta have a strict deadline or else we’ll miss it. Besides, who said it’s a restaurant?”

Rick snorted; Cliff would be stupid to not take him to one, especially on such a milestone year. But Rick reluctantly agreed and followed Cliff out back to the parking lot, driving off to whatever plans Cliff had in store for him.

“So, Rick. I was just wondering. Is it safe to say the damn otter movie kinda help derail your movie career?”

Rick flinched a bit at how blunt Cliff’s question was. “I-I-uh yeah, g-guess so.”

“So why do all this? Thought you’d want to drop all association with _Salty_.”

“Because… it was the first time I think I truly had f-fun on set. As bad as my performance was received, working with Sandy and the other animals is an experience I-I wouldn’t trade for the world.”

“Also Sandy looooved you. I was almost jealous.” Cliff really was, but he sure didn’t need Rick to know how desperate he was feeling on set, and jealous of an animal no less!

“And I do care that they don’t fucking go extinct.”

“Fair enough.”

Cliff pulls into the lot of a grocery store and tells Rick to wait a couple minutes. It was hitting close to twenty minutes when Rick started getting restless and another five before Cliff finally emerged carrying a couple paper bags in hand.

“My ass, that was a couple minutes.”

“Sorry, man. They were behind on my order.”

“I’m taking that’s cake for after dinner.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Cliff’s final destination wasn’t too far from the aquarium to Rick’s surprise. Although he had to roll his eyes as they pulled into the lot of a sign that read “Lovers Point Park”. Of course Cliff would take him to a place called that. And then it hit him.

“Wait, the fuck we doing here? Thought we had reservations.?”

“Well if you wanted to hit sunset he had to arrive on time.” Cliff grins and leans over to kiss him. “Thought it’s too big of a day to be overly cautious in a restaurant.”

Rick pushes into it before pulling away, rolling his eyes. “So you t-take it outside instead?”

“Not everyday my boy turns 40.”

“Fuck, I’m old.”

“Not the person you should be complaining to, man. Come on, let’s get going.”

Cliff pulls out Rick’s picnic basket out of the trunk and hands it to Rick to carry while he gets the grocery bags. They set off along the pathway between beach and park, the sound the waves gently hitting the shore and was gently punctuated by seagulls. The sky was already turning slightly pink so looks like they made it on time. 

After Rick picks a table he likes, Cliff takes the basket from him and spreads the table cloth out, ushering Rick to take a seat as he sets the table. Cliff got a submarine sandwich just the way he knew Rick liked it and placed a half on each plate and loaded some coleslaw, ambrosia, and potato chips onto them. He pulls the champagne glasses out and fills them with some Old Chattanooga. 

“So it’s not a fancy five star meal but I tried. Hope the company is enough.”

“M-more than enough.”

Cliff sits on the opposite side and raises his glass. “Well then, Rick Dalton. I hope you had a very happy birthday, because now it looks like you’re gonna be sharing it with this Earth Day thing for a while.”

“Ah, it’s alright. Getting too old to care about birthdays.”

“Especially now that you’re over the hill.”

“Aye, shut up, fuck.”

They ate and laughed and just talked shit, just like they always did. Some things in their relationship changed but the core of their friendship stayed the same. Maybe it was just their natural way of being with each other that they just wouldn’t be Rick and Cliff without it. Or maybe it was a defense mechanism to keep tabloids off their backs. “ _They’re just really good friends, nothing else to see here, folks._ ” Clearly they haven’t been paying attention to all the looks Cliff had been giving Rick all these years.

Rick whistles and points behind Cliff once it looks like the sun is about to disappear in the horizon. Cliff turns around just in time to see the last of the golden round vanish. 

“Good thing I picked up some of these.” Cliff pulls out a couple vanilla scented candles and lights them with his lighter. He clears away the plates and gets out smaller ones for dessert. “Alright, better close your eyes, partner.”

Rick obliges as Cliff pulls out a small round chocolate cake with ‘Happy Birthday Rick!’ in blue icing. Then he sticks a 4 and 0 candle on and lights those as he starts singing the birthday song, nudging Rick to open his eyes. Rick lets out a soft grunt but smiles at the gesture; he couldn’t remember when he last had a birthday this nice, or when anyone even remembered. Yeah, Cliff remembered in the past but that was Cliff purely as the friend, this was now Cliff as the… the...

Rick nearly jumps, not realizing Cliff had his arms around him and leaning heavily against until he finished the song with a kiss and a nip to his neck. “Fuck, you and your biting.”

“You don’t complain in bed.”

“Yes, I do! I’m always saying ‘Cliff! Stop! Make-up will notice’ and you just are like ‘well they can just fix it and-“

Cliff kisses him to shut him up before saying, “You gonna blow these here candles out before they completely turn to wax or what?”

Rick huffs but blows them out, and Cliff applauds the same way one would a child accomplishing the same task. Cliff pulls the candles out and cuts them a piece each before getting out an extra blanket to wrap around both their backs together as it was getting chilly. He tosses half on Rick and sits down next to him and pulls the other half up. “Warm?”

“I-it’ll do. If your b-b-body heat ever turns on.”

Cliff chuckles and takes a couple bites of cake before pulling a small box out. “Here. It’s dumb but it’s the thought that counts.”

Rick didn’t think anything could be dumb, but when he opened it and found a necklace made of seashells, he was more confused than anything else. “Uh. You made this?”

“Yup. Got the shells in Santa Barbara when we went there in January. And one last touch I gotta add, close your eyes.”

Rick sighs and does so again, this time when he opens them he sees a sea otter keychain now attached as the center charm. “This is… so a-amazingly stupid only you could have d-d-done this.”

“I’m poor, I gotta improvise.”

Rick slips it on. “You know I’m never gonna wear this again after tonight.”

“Right.”

“It’s so stupid. So stupid I.. goddamnit, I love it. Stupid gift made by a stupid man I lo-“ Rick stops short but Cliff knew what he meant.

“Yeah.”

“I f-f-fucking hate how tounge-tied you-you get me.”

“And I love it. It’s adorable.”

Rick blushes as he fiddles around with the keychain as he eats more cake, not looking back at Cliff. Meanwhile, Cliff has finished his piece of cake and was looking up at the stars starting to pop out. “Well we can stay here and star gaze for a bit. Or head back to the hotel. Your choice.”

“Stars are fine.”

Cliff waits until Rick is done and packs everything away and blows out the candles so they can see better. He joins Rick back under the blanket and pulls him close as they just sit in silence except for the ocean. It’s not long before a Cliff hears Rick snoring on him; it’s been a long day, he can’t blame him. But still, Cliff was too content to leave just yet as he sits there holding Rick, head leaning on his as he watches the night sky.

“Happy birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was obsessed with sea otters as a kid (even was one for Halloween!) so again, this better be on the 4 hr cut or in the novel, Tarantino, you can’t tease me like this!
> 
> Also, if quarantine has you down, please do yourself a favor and search “sea otters grooming” on YouTube. If you’re still sad after that, I can’t help you.


End file.
